


Milk Chocolate

by skrillzee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrillzee/pseuds/skrillzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you didn't ask to be the stylist for the tackiest actor in tokyo, but look at you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> a short little self-indulgent reader insert i wrote a little while ago. managed to dig it up and realized i think it's kinda cute? at least the end is it's probably kinda ooc i'm sorry mom

“...And ______ ______, our lead costume designer!” You bowed with tons of exaggeration as your name was called in the role call to meet the staff. Everyone was ecstatic to have you, since your hand was so iconic in such recent films. With your foreign eye for design and Yuhei’s acting skills the next movie was sure to be a blockbuster hit. “I’m so excited to work with all of you!” You smiled and sat next to the famed actor while the director started his extensive morale-boosting speech. Your cupped your hand next to Yuhei’s ear before whispering, “Especially you. I don’t want to seem too much like everyone else, but…you’re one of my favorite actors…”

Yuhei only nodded before nudging your shoulder to be quiet and pay attention to the director. It provoked you to slowly draw in a deep breath. First impressions are always the worst… “So let’s do our best and give them a great show!” Everyone applauded the director’s speech before the actors all got up and immediately started hovering around you to ask about their costumes. “You better not make me look fat.” “Um… I don’t like wearing tight pants, so do you think--” “I hear you like layering clothes, but I won’t wear anything with more than two layers…” 

You tried your best to pay attention to everyone and jot down their requests, but you quickly realized how unreasonable all of them were. It would take you at least two weeks to remember everyone’s names. Not to mention that you knew you would ignore them and just follow the script and the director’s words. You didn’t get all of this fame by listening to the actors and you weren't going to start listening to them now. Your eyes trailed back every now and again to look at Yuhei avoiding the crowd and simply getting to memorizing the script. _You’re the type of actor that gives me hope in this business…_ “Let me just get everyone’s measurements!”

When you got to Yuhei you had a hard time keeping your composure, while you wanted to be at least acquainted with him you couldn’t hide how much of a fan you were. “So, why didn’t you try and crowd around me telling me how much you hate plaid?” You scoffed as you recorded his arm measurement. “I know you’ll do a great job without me.” He bluntly responded. While it seemed cold, the words were what mattered and completely made your day. “So you know about my work?”

“Of course. I’m a fan of yours too.” A light pink started to dust at your face, your ego finally being stroked. “In the recent Huntress movie, I couldn’t get over how much presence Helena Bertinelli had.” Still, you had to keep making jokes as self-defense.

“What? So much you’ll make me your personal stylist or something?”

“...Sure.” Yuhei stopped you in your typical tracks of laughter as your eyes widened just a bit. You were only kidding, but… He didn’t give you enough time to object before he suddenly took out his phone to talk to his agent. “Can you hire ______ ______ as my stylist? ...Okay…Okay... Thank you.” “Gimme your leg…” You interrupted once the actor hung up the phone. “Don’t forget these, because you got the job…” _It was just a joke..._

It didn’t really take too long for you to get used to being Yuhei’s stylist. He simply agreed to everything you did with his look. You would attempt some small talk, he would barely respond. “Does he just not like me or something?” You finally decided to ask his agent when he wasn’t around. The agent started laughing like you were trying to tell a joke, “No, no, sweetheart. He likes you plenty.” They cupped their hands over their mouth and gasped. Clearly, they weren’t supposed to tell that to you. "What are you saying?" You squinted your eyes in suspicion. "Yuhei has a huge crush on you." The agent confessed quickly. Your face grew red as you instinctively cupped your face in your hands.

Did he really like you that much? “You should definitely ask him out during this tailoring session.” The agent smirked down at you. You definitely liked Yuhei a lot more than you initially thought. The proposal was just so tempting, but… “I heard that dating coworkers was a terrible idea.”

“If you don’t make a move first, he told me he was going to try today anyway.”

“...Okay,” was all that you could even think of saying before cracking your knuckles and going into the usual meeting place. You wanted to prepare yourself, but you had no idea how you would. “Alright Yuhei, just gonna double check that I got the right measurements before we start.” Pulling out your tape measure, you started wrapping it around the appropriate parts of his body and recording the numbers. “ _You're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind…_ ” Yuhei mouthed quietly as you did your work. “Hm?” You questioned. Surely you were just hearing things…

“Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite.” A pause was forced in your movements when he said that. Your face was surely beet red already, “Th-that’s so sweet! Thank you, Yuhei!”

“You’re so sweet you could put Hershey’s out of business…” Where were these coming from? It was making it difficult for you to focus on the numbers because you just wanted to hear more of what he had to say. They were all really...cute while being really flattering. “I think I got them all--” “With that thing I said about Hershey’s… They make a million kisses a day…” with every word, “but all I want…” the actor slowly leaned in closer to her face, “...is one from you…” to unite your lips.


End file.
